Orgone
Orgone is an ancient energy that was discovered and recovered by Austrian scientist Wilhelm Reich. This ancient energy had the ability to thwart alien and UFOs that entered the sky. Dwight D. Eisenhower originally assigned Reich to work for him and use these "cloud blasters" to destroy these aliens, but Eisenhower betrayed him, had his house raided and all his work destroyed. Among other people like Nikola Tesla, Reich was one of the actual influential scientists that gave beneficial works to mankind, instead of all the Satanic cabals like Steve Jobs who recieve awards and appraisals from fans for making money poisoning the minds of humans with disastrious atrocities like Ipads and Iphones..... In their phsyical form today, they are known as "orgone pucks" (see links below), they come in different sizes and shapes but the one input that powers them are clear quartz crystals surrounded by copper coils. You can find many bogus ones being sold by New Agers (these are perverted ones, that attract bad energies), the real ones are sold by a person named Sherry Shriner (see links below). It is because of these pucks that many alleged natural disasters (Hurrican Sandy) didn't happen as they "wanted to" or as "expected" (a word typically more accepted by the mainstream). They destroy HAARP weapons and chemtrails. It is this orgone that makes the earth look blue, no it's not the "water" or the "sky" because WATER IS CLEAR and the sky doesn't have any gases that are "blue"! Just an for "more-recent" matters, Typhoon Haiyan was a HAARP attack on the Philippines that could have been stopped only if the 90,000,000-some Filipinos would actually wake up and get out of their churches and started covering those 7,107 islands with orgone, Indonesians have done it...ever wonder why Indonesia didn't get hit with a monster like this? Because Indonesia HAS orgone, it's the same exacty island region as the Philippines! The Science Behind Orgone From: Orgone Warriors by Sherry Shriner "Some interesting explanations from fellow Orgone Warriors on the Science of Orgone that were posted on the orgone list. Thought I would share: It seems that some people in the group want to know why orgone works, so I'll do my best to describe it. First we'll start with the energetic properties of a quartz crystal. A quartz crystal consists of a uniform structure of Silicone Dioxide molecules(SiO2). The pattern these molecules create is always the same throughout the entire crystal. When a crystal is rubbed or squeezed, the pressure is dispersed throughout the entire crystal, which in turn releases a measurable and uniform energy science has termed "piezoelectric energy". There is a simultaneous drawing in of less-uniform energy from around the crystal as this piezoelectric energy is being released by squeezing the crystal. The piezoelectric energy is uniform like the crystal it was just released from. When crystals are cast in polyester resin, such as in an orgone blaster, they are constantly being squeezed from the pressure of being inside the resin. This means they are always releasing uniform energy while drawing in less-than-uniform energy from the surrounding environment so that it may be made uniform and released (this is an ongoing cycle). This uniform energy is initially neutral. The addition of a clockwise copper coil helps to harmonize the neutral energy into a positive wavelength, like setting the frequency. The direction in which the coil is wound plays a large part in how the frequency of the energy is set. The piezoelectric energy is attracted to the metal in the shavings and coil like electricity. The copper and aluminum shavings help the energy move from the crystals to the coil, and the spiraling shape causes the energy to spin to match the coil's shape. When I pray on how the energy moves, Yah tells me that energy comes in through the bottom of the coil, gets processed by the constantly-squeezed crystals, then leaves out the top of the coil as positive healing energy. All of this is happening simultaneously. The rising of this positive energy is what helps to eat the chemtrails and neutralize "cell phone" tower radiation, and it accumulates over time to combat negative energies. I hope this may help others understand better how orgone works. It truly is a gift and a blessing to work with orgone. I know in my heart that what I am doing makes a difference in fighting evil forces in this world. It truly is the gift that keeps on giving... And for the physics of Orgone.. Another explanation from a fellow warrior: ...in the quantum make up of the chemicals in the chemtrails, is the ducting material for the energy weapons/matrix, the quantum spins of the binding energies determine how they are pinning (binding to and suppressing) down earths and our "life force" energy or orgone... the spin direction and polarity of the quantum characteristics of the chemicals determine the way they latch on to earth biologics' binding energies... nature does show that the life force spins in both directions, however there is an "over abundance of the one direction" and not enough in the clockwise direction to counteract the double spin quantum binding mechanism of the chemicals involved... this direction (clockwise) of spin helps better to unlock the quantum grip..unlocking the quantum binding allows not only the orgone to flow from the device more readily but also the life force from life around the device will have less binding suppression on their life force spins ......as well as the thought that the fallen freaks my have gained enough knowledge of the counterclockwise direction to have been able to program their genes so that they would not be harmed as much...but Yahweh at the end decided to throw in a different spin...ha...that's a funny..when I heard of the direction difference I went to the mat in prayer and bugged Yahweh for understanding on this...first out of faith, peace and discernment He gave me peace what Sherry was saying was right, even if she could not give all the specifics...that is what walking in faith and trust is...you know in your heart and spirit from years of knowing the voice and character of the Most High, then you do your best to obey and along the way conformation comes. the clockwise spin direction is a major part of unlocking the binding energies of the chemtrails from us and our environment... in short....without the chemicals present the other energy beams have nothing to lock onto and track or cause cymatic junctures in....hope this helps" Different Types Where to Buy? Order Page: http://www.orgoneblaster.com/ Mini Pipes: send an email to: mulloymarianne@yahoo.com 'Make Your Own: ' 'http://www.tearingdownstrongholds.com/make-your-own.htm ' Where Should One Put These? Orgone pucks should be put in places well-concealed, behind bushes when covering your cities or in small trees and branches. When dealing with your house, cover your roof with a few pucks especially your satellite dish if you have cable service, put them around your television, your computer so the demons can't get to you via low-frequency waves. When out in the big cities, put them next to those radio towers, they're not really "radio" or "cellphone" towers but demonic devices to attack people with ELFs (exstemely low frequencies) oftenly to create voices in poeple's heads to make them think that God is talking to them. The best time to put these around is probably at night, and be weary of people's surveillance. When putting these out, even I myself was scared, even after praying to the Lord to keep my invisible, which I did. ALSO, put them in water sources and next to electrical facilities. Aliens and demons love to hang out around these, kick 'em out of there. Put them around your plants. Are They Consistent? The advantage orgone has when it comes to battling evil spirits is this - unlike holy oil or some expensive rifle, it NEVER RUNS OUT. Holy oil works, you'll have to keep praying and annointing your home with it. But orgone acts as a constantly-acting alternative to that. Category:Orgone Category:Orgonite Category:Sherry Shriner Category:Yahweh Category:YAH Category:Bible Category:144,000 Category:The Elect Category:Two armies of 144,000 Category:Twelve Tribes of Israel Category:Wilhelm Reich